It Might Be You
by mirrorangel05
Summary: (Chapter 2 up!)Talk about your long-lost bud suddenly returns while you've just had a rough break-up with your almost 2-year boyfriend. Is fate really saying "It Might be the 2 of you" (who are meant for each other)? ET All along!..
1. Am I Losing My Grip?

a/n: Gosh, I can't believe I'm still alive! Hah, just kidding. I'm so busy checking out my Friendster account. I really want to gain friends, especially E+T fans! So, if you have a Friendster account, kindly invite me: imanavrilfan@another-world.com Thanks! Anyway, here's another E+T fanfic. I can't get enough of the two cute guys, Eriol and Tomoyo. Thye rock! Here's another fanfic, 'cause I became inspired by this T.V. show. And I also made it with the same title... Please cooperate with me, 'cause I have this o.c. of mine...  
  
It Might Be You  
  
Chapter 1- Am I Losing My Grip?  
  
"Tomoyo, honey, can we talk?" called out Ken Nakamura, 19-year old one of the handsome guys around the campus with black locks, cool brown eyes, and a pretty pretty girlfriend with same age named Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"What?" the girl asked madly, she was grabbed by the guy at her arms almost tightly.  
  
Ken sighed, "Uhm, honey, I really need to talk to you. It's about, well, us."  
  
Tomoyo was looking down. But when she heard him saying "I need to talk to you." She faced her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Something will be happening.  
  
"What do we need to talk about, huh? Is there a problem about me? Or do you have some problem to tell me?" She asked, starting to worry.  
  
The black-haired guy sighed, "I—I—uh..." he didn't finish his reply. He touched Tomoyo's fine chin gently, and let her face come closer to him, and have their final kiss as a couple.  
  
After 10 seconds, they pulled apart. "What exactly do you want to tell me, Ken? Please tell me." She questioned again, she can't understand what's going on between them this time.  
  
"Alright. Please don't be shocked with my words Tomoyo. I, I,-- no, uh, let's, let's break up." He said to her gently, not planning to hurt her so he tried his most gentle voice to tell it to her.  
  
While her eyes widened. Did she hear him say the words let's break up? Or is she still deaf because the volume of her headphone is loud while listening to her Evanescence c.d.?  
  
"Did you just said, "Let's break up?""  
  
Ken nodded. "You know, actually it's not your fault if we're doing this. It's my fault, it's me." I—"  
  
"Ken, are you serious about this thing?! We're almost two years it's only a month to go! How come—"  
  
"Again, I'm the bad guy! I've been so well with you but I didn't treat you the best!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes are starting to wet.  
  
"Why? You, you loved me more than you are, Ken! We've been so, so good! You're almost perfect! Why almost? 'Cause nobody's perfect."  
  
"You're wrong. You, you're perfect! Tomoyo, don't you realize that you have the looks, the attitude, the brain. You're perfect! I never treated—"  
  
"Don't, don't say that, please! You, you, you're my life, Ken! My mom likes you for me, my friends agree you're for me. I love you, Ken! I really, really love you! Why do you have to end this?"  
  
Ken looked to her eyes. He sees that she tells the truth. She loves him deeply, more than she is. So why does he need to end their relationship if that's the case?  
  
"I'm very sorry to tell you this Tomoyo but, I'm not ready for a relationship right now."  
  
"Cool-off is the answer! Why don't we—"  
  
"No, it's not. The answer is, we're over."  
  
"Honey, it's not! I love you so much!" Tomoyo cried, now she's starting to cry.  
  
He lifted her face again. "Sorry Tomoyo, I, I can't handle this. Sorry." There are his final word, sorry.  
  
Then there it ended. No more Ken and Tomoyo. After 1 year and 11 months of crying together, laughing together, loving together without any cheating, they're through.  
  
Poor Tomoyo was left there near her locker, crying like a fool. She immediately run through the girls' bathroom. She locked herself in a cubicle, and since nobody's there but her, she cried softly. She started to play Avril Lavigne's c.d. so that she can try to forget what just happened.  
  
(Tomoyo's p.o.v.)  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
'He sucks! I hate him! I hate him! He is not bad at all when we're still together, he's lying! We're not having any cheats, but why is it he suddenly decided to break up? I loved him! Yes, with a 'd'. It's past tense, right? He really sucks! He's nothing but a bullshit to me!'  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
'Hmm... the song suits me...why don't I sing with Avril?'  
  
"Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone"  
  
'No... he was there when I was scared, I never became alone. No, that's when we're still together! Am I really losing my grip? 'Cause I'm starting to trip, and I was left here crying and grinning with a lost stare like a fool! I need someone to talk to! I need to talk to someone! I can't stand what's happening to me!'*  
  
(Normal P.O.V.)  
  
After sharing a moment with herself alone in the girls' bathroom, she decided to go out now, feeling weak and tired, and then looked herself at the mirror.  
  
Her eyes still look red, looking tired from crying and weeping. Her cheeks, they're still pale. Her hair, it's almost messy. So she combed it and there, it was back in the normal free-of-accessory-and-still-shiny-and- smells-like-lavender look.  
  
Now, Tomoyo was back physically. But emotionally, she's not.  
  
END- CHAPTER 1  
  
A/N: Ken Nakamura is my o.c. I still haven't decided if I'll put another o.c. there. Please r&r! It's my first "novel-like" fic. Thanks... 


	2. He still exists?

A/N: Hey!! I'm back! Haha... Still working on chapter 3 and the future chapters. Anyway, here's chapter 2 and I hope you'll be r&r this... Thanks!  
  
It Might Be You Chapter 2- He still exists  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji went home that day with Sakura Kinomoto, her cousin and best friend.  
  
"Cousin, do you think I can move on?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, she's worried about herself. She's afraid she can't love again a guy like she did to Ken.  
  
"Why of course you can! Boys are like fishes in the ocean, cousin. There are so many of them but only one is meant for you. Maybe he's not for you. And maybe, there might be someone who's really meant for you. What do you know, it might be one of our classmates. Like Darius Himura but, he's kinda nerd, you see. Like, who else... Shinji Akagi! The star player of our school basketball team!"  
  
"Yuck! No way! I'd rather be single forever than cling into those stupid guys!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she sit down on her computer chair.  
  
"Ooh... How about, hey, do you still remember Eriol? Eriol Hiiragizawa?"  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo do remember him, in fact, she infatuated him when they're still in grade 6. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered that thought.  
  
"Oh, you mean, Eriol Hiiragizawa, my arch enemy when it comes to---"  
  
"Exactly! Wait a sec, you're blushing, cousin! Hey, do you had a crush on him back in grade 6?"  
  
Tomoyo can't deny so she nodded shyly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!! So, maybe Eriol is for you, Tomoyo!! Does he still exist by the way??" Sakura cheered, but Tomoyo regretted she told her cousin about her admiration for Eriol.  
  
But the question that keep them both worried about Eriol is, does he still exist?  
  
"Dunno... It's been a year since he didn't showed up, right?" Tomoyo replied, but before Sakura can speak, Tomoyo's phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" the long-haired girl rushed, then get the phone before Sakura can answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" a not-so-deep male voice started to question. The 2 didn't know that who they're talking about is the one in the phone. Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo almost wanted to freak out, thinking it might be a prank call. "Who—Who are you?" she questioned, wanting to stutter.  
  
"Hey, who's that, cousin?" Sakura chirped, but her cousin just shrugged.  
  
"You don't know my name? You're a loser, Tomoyo." the 20-year old guy coaxed.  
  
Now, Tomoyo kinda recognizes that line. 'No, it can't be...' she thought. Her worst enemy and one of her best friends (at the same time!) still exists.  
  
"Wait... Eriol Hiiragizawa? Is that you?"  
  
Eriol smirked. "Hey, congratulations! You knew me!" he jester again.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "No, it can't be! You still exist?"  
  
"Why of course! That's why I'm now talking to the most beautiful person I know, well, back in grade school."  
  
There it is again. Back in grade school. She flushed. And did he just said "the most beautiful person I know." to her? Her cheeks flamed more.  
  
Back to Sakura. "Tomoyo, who is that on the phone?"  
  
"It's Eriol!" she said softly to her cousin. Sakura grinned widely and made a yell for Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait a sec, if you're really Eriol Hiiragizawa, my arch enemy, one of my best friends, kindly answer these questions. When is my birthday?"  
  
"September 3." Replied Eriol.  
  
"Right. What are my top 4 fave colors?"  
  
"Baby blue, pink, white and yellow."  
  
"Great. What is my age right now?"  
  
"19."  
  
"Precisely. And lastly, did I broke up with my boyfriend or not?"  
  
"That's my purpose why I called, best friend. You okay?"  
  
Now, Tomoyo was back in her lifeless mood. But mixed with a surprised mood too. He knows that she just broke up with her first boyfriend, he answered all the questions about her correctly, and he do exist.  
  
'Now, what will happen next? He's really Eriol, and he knows about the break up. Now what's next?' Tomoyo thought, her mind is becoming blank. And she doesn't have a clue why Eriol came back here.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was happy as he talked again for the first time again with her former crush Tomoyo. But still, he's mysterious. Did he come back for a vacation or, for Tomoyo?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: Great, this chapter's crazy. I guess I'll improve the next chapter... please do read and review. I'll accept negative comments, don't worry. 


	3. The Past

A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't get enough of The Rasmus! Hehe..Just sharing. This 3rd chapter's kind of complicated for me. 'Cause this one's a flashback. Hope you'll like this one!  
  
It Might Be You Chapter 3- The Past...  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and sat from her bed. She realized that it was all a dream. Eriol Hiiragizawa will never come back. (A/N: But the break-up is a reality.)  
  
She remembered how did she had a crush to him...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The beautiful 12-year old girl was finished wearing her long-sleeved pink top and denim pants. She's also finished grooming herself. All she have to do now is put on her white sneakers on.  
  
"Oh, there is it!" Tomoyo Daidouji said to herself as she thed the lace of her left sneakers quickly, then the right ones.  
  
"All right! I'm finished!" she cried happily. She then got up from the chair and get her beige messenger bag that she put around her body.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna leave now! I don't want to be late for the practice." She called out to her mother, Sonomi.  
  
"Well, go on dear. Have a good day, sweetie. Bye!" her mom told her beautiful daughter and gave her a kiss plus her allowance. After that, she went out of the mansion and headed for school.  
  
Springville School, 8:05 am. (A/N: Sorry for the name of school, it's a fic anyway. C;)  
  
Tomoyo already arrived at school. But, as she reached the 2nd gate of the school, the guard was standing there.  
  
'No sweat. I brought my parents' consent of course.' She thought, as she sat at the waiting shed near the 2nd gate. A parents' consent is required so that they (the students) can enter the school. It is a 'must-have' for every practice.  
  
She almost ransacked her bag, removed all the things inside of it. But it seemed like her consent was left at home.  
  
'No, no way! I, I did left it? No way!! Damn it!' thought Tomoyo madly, as she returned all the things inside of her bag almost carelessly. 'I need help, I need help!'  
  
Then, a voice suddenly greeted her. "Problem, Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
The girl looked up, it was her archrival in academics and the one whom her bestbuds want to pair with her, and the person most of the time she hated, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Uh, um, actually I don't---"then she found out and faced the reality that her consent was left at her mansion...  
  
"Right, I have."  
  
He sat next to her and she told him about the parents' consent.  
  
"Oh, okay. So that's your problem. Do you mind if I accompany you back home?" the gentleman Hiiragizawa volunteered.  
  
The charming Daidouji smiled to him. "Why thanks. Oh, there's Sakura!"  
  
"Hey, what's up?!" brown-haired Sakura Kinomoto joined them.  
  
Tomoyo asked Sakura if she can borrow her bicycle. She gladly lend it to her. But, when Sakura was telling Tomoyo some reminders about the new humps near the school, she's not listening 'cause she hurrily ride her bicycle without listening to her, so...  
  
"I tell you, Tomoyo cousin, that there's a---"  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" Yelled Tomoyo, who fell off the bike and landed on the floor.  
  
"Yikes!" Sakura reacted. "Tomoyo! You okay?" she went near the 2.  
  
Eriol went off in his bike and it carelessly fell on the floor. Same happened to Sakura's bike, where which Tomoyo fell off because she didn't noticed the new humps there.  
  
He went near Tomoyo, who's right knee is injured and hurt, pants almost ripped, plus her right foot like spraining.  
  
"You okay? Can you walk? I'll carry you." He asked her, before she can respond, he helped her to stand up and----- carried her.  
  
The girl blushed, but when their faces accidentally went close to one another, they both reddened. Sakura saw this, and grinned ear-to-ear. 'Gosh, so kawaii!' she thought happily.  
  
'No, this isn't happening! My God! What's happening to, us?' Aah!' he long- haired girl thought, who's drowning in Eriol's blue blue eyes badly.  
  
'I shouldn't carry her! I should wait first for her reply and look away at her before things get worse!' Eriol thought, who's gazing lovingly at her lovely amethyst eyes.  
  
After 10 seconds of staring at one another, Tomoyo break the silence between them. "Um, Eriol, I—I can walk, promise."  
  
"You, you sure you can?" "No I'm not, but can you accompany me?'' ''Yeah sure.''  
  
So he let her down, but she's holding on to his left arm and trying to walk even if she can't.  
  
He left her with Sakura and volunteered to get her parents' consent from her house so that they could practice for the assembly. Plus, he lend her his hanky (even if she has...) on her wounded knee.  
  
'That's the sweetest thing ever...' Tomoyo said on her mind and because of that, she started to infatuate Eriol.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo, know what, you and Eriol actually look great when he carried you. It might be the two of you in the future!'' Sakura shared to her, who blushed when she heard the name 'Eriol' was said.  
  
"What? Us, in the future? I'd rather have someone like Yamazaki than him!''  
  
"Oh really? Then why did I noticed the 2 of you blushing badly a while ago, huh?"  
  
She blinked twice. "No, we're not."  
  
"Don't deny it, Tomoyo! You'll never know! It might be the 2 of you someday, bet you!"  
  
"Duh, it will never happen, cousin." 'It will never happen...in her dreams!' added Tomoyo in her mind.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK.*  
  
And that's how Tomoyo got Eriol as his crush and vice-versa. She couldn't forget that day. And this time she tried to get her photo album and tried to go back to those grade school days.  
  
As she take a look at the picture of her barkada (A Filipino term meaning circle of friends.) there was Eriol, a part of it. Their position (E+T Only!) was: His one arm around her, whose flashing a big smile and trying to take off his arm.  
  
"I don't want to be crushing on him again. I'm afraid I can't have another guy again. No guy likes me anyway. Guys are just the same! I HATE---"  
  
But before she can blame all the guys, her cellphone received a text message.  
  
'Who could it be?'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3.  
  
A/N: How is it? Oh, it should show the practice of the song during the flashback but I found it too common to most fics. So I removed that part. This chapter is kinda bad! And I've been listening to 'In the Shadows' all over and over again! I can't get enough of those guys(The Rasmus!), especially the drummer, Aki! Hehe... remember to r&r! 'Til here! E+T ROCKS!! 


End file.
